


A Different Sort of Magic

by zeebee823



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codenames, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebee823/pseuds/zeebee823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is who they seem to be. (this is a remix, of sorts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Odd Beginnings

_Our story opens up on a casual scene in the everyday lives of Hogwarts students. But of course, to them, nothing seems normal, and you will soon understand why. Eventually._   
  
  


“HOW in the CRABAPPLE did RON get his hands on CHARLIE’S OWLING ADDRESS?!”

“Perry, calm down--”

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!”

“YOU WILL CALM DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL TELL CHARLIE THAT--”

“DON’T YOU DARE HARRIETTA!”

“You know I will, Perrin.” The blonde-haired girl known as Harrietta, aka Harry, crossed her arms and smirked at the taller girl, Perrin (Perry) who was standing above her and trying but failing miserably at being intimidating.

“Fine...” Perry murmured as she plopped down at her seat again. Suddenly, unknown to Perry (Harry and Hermione were sitting across from her, so they got to see--) Luna Lovegood, tiny and excited came running up and started jumping around Perry.

“Perry! Perry! Perry! Guess what I found! Guess!”

“Uhh, I dunno, a spinning circle of death in the fourth dimension that’s going to destroy us all?”

“No... Lemme show you what Rowen and I found!” And Luna proceeded to drag Perry after her to the Ravenclaw tower.

Suddenly, two students barged in, with another one hanging behind them, a girlfriend at his side. The one in the front proceeded to walk over to the table our two heroes are sitting at, sit down, and start eating all the pretzels.

“GOD DAMMIT NEVILLE LEAVE SOME FOR ME! Jesus. You hat butt.” Exclaimed the guy who was behind the one eating all the pretzels. The pretzel guy laughed as Harry hit her boyfriend, Gino, the one who was mad at the pretzel guy, on the arm.

“I REFUSE TO LEAVE ANY FOOD FOR YOU YOU BUTT MUNCHER!” And at this moment, the main male supporting character appeared.

“Hi Ron. Did you get your Potions assignment done?” Asked Hermione as Ron sat down across from her, as he had been doing since the beginning of third year.

“After staying up till two in the morning, yes.” Said Ron (as he yawned sleepily), aka the main male supporting character.

“You could’ve just asked me for help, you know.” Sighed the red-headed girl. Good Gandalf, he could be so STUPID sometimes.

“But I didn’t want to--”

“GET SOME RON!” Shouted Perry as she flew through the great hall noisily on her spray-painted Firebolt.

“PERRY SHUT UP!” Hermione was blushing like mad as she screamed this to the figure, who disappeared into a burst of sparkles. Because she just does that. A note slowly fell into another male figure’s lap. After a moment, he noticed, but pocketed it until lunch.


	2. Mornings at School...

_This scene opens up to a door. A scrawny, brown-haired teenage boy tests the door, finds it locked (at this discovery a girl with a zebra knapsack zooms behind him), and proceeds to sit on the desk outside of the door. The boy is about to open the note in his pocket when suddenly..._

Ron walked up to Charlie, tried the door handle, then proceeded to lean against the door, anticipating when their teacher would arrive. As they were wondering this, the girl with the zebra backpack skipped up to them, humming an unrecognizable tune.

“So, Ron.”

“Yeah, Perry?”

“You gonna ask Hermione to the Yule ball?” She smirked as she saw Ron’s ears turn red at the tips. “I mean considering we all know how much you love her--sexually of course--”

“PERRY SHUT UP!”

“MAKE ME, YOU BIRD-WHIMP!”

“Would you two please just shut up!” asked Professor Mercury as she unlocked the door.

“NO!” They said in unison. Charlie was hiding a smile now. “STOP COPYING ME YOU POSER!”

“PERRY!”

“I REFUSE TO BE CALMED, HEMY, SO DON’T EVEN--” a slap echoed throughout the doorway. Not a very big echo, but an echo, nonetheless. A moment of silence ensued until the person who was slapped began to laugh and cringe at the same time.

“Good Merlin, that’ll leave a mark! You better watch out for this one, Ron. She slaps hard.” Perry said as she rubbed her face, slightly smiling as she skipped into the room as if nothing had happened. Hermione, her face red with anger, stalked in after the light-haired person she’d just slapped.

“WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT IT?!”

“Cuz I deserved it. Sorry, Hermione.” She sat on a desk and proceeded to try and read a book. Which failed, because her redheaded friend wasn’t satisfied.

“But... I just slapped you!”

“Yeah? So? I just sat on a desk. No big deal.”

“........ You’re so weird.”

“And you’re adorable. Now give Ron a hug and go to class.” Hermione ran out of the room, confused and blushing like a maniac. “Toodles!” Perry shouted after her, silently laughing at her friend.

“What was that for?” asked Charlie, who was splayed across the couch.

“Well, obviously Hermione likes Ron, and Ron evidently likes Hermione back by the way he’s giving me a death glare.” Ron was indeed giving Perry a death glare as he tried to sit on Charlie’s legs. Charlie quickly moved out of the way to avoid being squished.

“Someone’s a good detective.”

“Obviously I’m the BATMAN!” At the word “Batman”, she jumped up from her seat and struck a super-hero pose as Harry walked into the room like a ninja.

“No, I’m Batman. Because I’m Batman. Duh,” said Harry as she hit the blonde girl upside the head.

“That really hurt, Batty.”

“Bats.”

“Batty.”

“Bats.”

“Batty.”

“THOR!” Ginny cut in, abruptly ending the daily argument.

“Hi Gin-gin.”

“You make me sound like an alcoholic drink.”

“Welcome to my world, kid.”

“But Perry isn’t an -- ohhhhhhh yeah that name.”

“Yeah. Idiot.” Perry said as she sprawled on the side of the couch that Ron had just gotten up from, her feet in Charlie’s lap. Charlie was unphased by this. Or at least, seemed to be to Perry. But then again, Perry has the attention span of a goldfish, so by the time Charlie reacted, she was already reading her book that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Because of this, she merely twitched when Hannah Abbot sent her a jealous glance.

“Ok, savages! We’re going to be meeting dragons today.”

“Can we keep them?”

“The mini-ones, yes.”

“Heck yeah!” Perry proceeded to start babbling excitedly, but she was stopped by a spell sent by a very annoyed Hannah.  
“Silenceo!” The blond fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope yalll like it so far! An explanation will be up soon. Hopefully.


	3. Explaining this Reality

_You open your eyes to a swooping ceiling, dull balls of light attempting to kill all of the shadows. ‘Wait,’ your mind tells you.‘ A swooping ceiling? I don’t recognize it...’ and you don’t recall ever being here before, except for maybe in a movie. You sit up, discovering that you are laying on a thin-ish mattress. You rub your eyes, and look up to see a figure reading a book in front of you..._

“Hello?” Your voice is raspy. How long were you asleep? The girl looks up, and her chocolate-brown eyes widen.

“Oh my gosh, you’re awake! Yays. Hi! I’m Perrin. Call me Perry.” You give her a once-over. She’s just under six feet tall, with a tired-looking heart-shaped face. Her eyes are a bright brown that hold a storm of emotions. Her right eye is (loosely) covered by bangs that are just too short to get tucked behind her pierced ears. She is wearing thickly-framed glasses, a Slytherin t-shirt under a black hoodie, and some jeans that seem just a bit too big around her waist.

“Hi. What’s going on here? Where am I?”

“Well, I’m going to explain a few things to you, and we’re in the Room of Requirement.”

“Oh. Okay. Where is everyone else?”

“You wouldn’t know what they looked like anyways.” She turned around, waved her wand, and a projector-thingy appeared. “That’s what I’m here to explain.” I sat and watched the screen as a caption appeared.

“Harry Potter...” You say to yourself, reading the black words on the screen. Perry gives a flick of her wrist and an image appears, and not of who you expect. You expected a light-skinned, green-eyed, black-haired teenage guy to appear, but you’re shocked to see a light-brown-haired, brown eyed teenage girl appear. You begin to ask why this random chick is on the screen, when Perry begins to talk again.

“This is my universe’s Harry Potter. Yeah, it’s a girl, and she has a different backstory, and she’s not self-centered, so, in the long run, the only thing that the Harry Potter you know and the Harry Potter I know have in common is their names. Does that make sense?” Dazedly, you nodded. Even though the girl in front of you was talking abnormally fast, you could still somehow understand her. She waved her wand again and the ‘Harry Potter’ page disappeared and a ‘Ginny Weasley’ headline-thing appeared. The initial shock of seeing a different picture wasn’t as strong as the ‘Harry Potter’ one had been, but the fact that the ‘Ginny’ in this world made sense. Again, your Ginny and this Ginny looked (almost) completely opposite. Your Ginny was red-haired, brown-eyed, and a girl, but this world’s Ginny was brown-haired, brown-eyed, and a guy. You stared at the picture in slight confusion.

“Wait a sec... Harry’s a guy’s name... and Ginny’s a girl’s name... are their full first names different, too?”

“Bingo! Ginny’s real name is Gino while Harry’s real name is Harrietta.” She waved her wand a third time and another caption-type-thing appeared, saying that Hermione Granger was up next. Hermione was, as expected, not visually like your Hermione, but she did seem very smart like the brown-haired fictional character you had grown familiar with. This world’s Hermione was a red-haired, blue-eyed girl (her eyes were framed by glasses), who was a bit on the vertically challenged side. Perry smiled at the girl’s picture. “This is my friend, Hermione, who I torture relentlessly with sexual comments. It’s fun.” Perry winked at you and went on to the next slide: Ron Weasley. Ron was-is-whatever- a tall, brown-eyed, brown-haired (almost in a buzz cut style) teen who, evidently, is quite attractive, according to Hermione. Or, as she said, Ron is “Hott”. With two t’s. For emphasis. Perry smiled at you and continued on with the slideshow.  
The other characters were as follows:

-Bill Weasley--a brown-haired, brown-eyed guy who seemed to have a unibrow forming

-Lavender Brown--a curly-blonde-haired, blue eyed girl who is short, plays some orchestral instrument, and draws a lot

-Fleur Delacour--a really short greek girl who is quite tan with brown eyes (framed by hipster glasses) and brownish-red hair that appeared to be dyed

-Luna Lovegood--a girl on the short side with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, which were framed by glasses

-Draco Malfoy--a brown-eyed, asian-looking kid with slicked back (ish) black hair, a smidge on the short side and considered an unpleasant person by Hermione and Harry, but Perry thinks that he’s an odd kid, but has his heart in the right place

-Charlie Weasley--a scrawny teen with light brown hair and brown eyes

-Cho Chang--a shorter, blond girl with curly hair in a perm, for her regular hair is straighter than paper, with purple glasses around her blue eyes

-Cedric Diggory--a tall, black-haired teen with curly hair down to his shoulders, with round glasses (like your Harry Potter’s)

-Hannah Abbott--a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl who is average height and wears army boots all the time and fails at being scary

-Neville Longbottom (Perry snickered at his last name)--a brown-haired, brown-eyed guy with glasses who has a white-kid afro, known for pissing off Perry

-Rowen--a brown-haired girl on the shorter side and wears glasses

“Well, that’s it!” Perry said cheerfully as she sat on your bed, bringing out her wand once more to wave the screen away and acquire some ingredients for a spell.

“Wait, what are you going to do?”

“Chill, I’m sending you back to your world before you got brought here. You’ll be fine.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Yeah. It worked, don’t worry.” Her eyes seemed kind of sad as she waved her wand again and your eyes started to droop.

“Why do I... trust you?” You ask sleepily. You’ve only known her a short time, so why do you trust this figure?

“Because... well, that story’s for a different time. Sleep.” Your hand and hers met in a friendly embrace as you drifted off into a voidless sleep.

Perry stiffly cleaned up the Room of Requirement as the bed, and the person lying in it, disappeared. She relaxed as the last of the bed was gone, then slumped into a bean bag chair in defeat. _Nothing is going right, is it?_ She thought as she curled into a ball, a much like a ferret. _At least, not with me. Hermione and Harry are fine..._ She mentally smiled at them and their oh-so-happy lives. They were happy, and that was all that mattered to the witch as she put in her earbuds and began to do homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added later. Reviews are welcome! Also, I don't own Harry Potter. Peace out bros.  
> -Z


End file.
